Family Ties
by R. Grayson
Summary: Slade had always told him that they were alike. He had always denied it. But what if they were more alike than Slade had let on? What happens when the Titans find out that Slade Wilson had been a fake identity in an undercover mission? And what happens when the man under the mask comes barging in the Tower saying that their leader needs protection? What will all this lead to?
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic. I have never written any other fanfic in my entire life. Please go easy on me.

Let's just say that Slade faked his death on the episodes with Terra. Terea had died and he helped out stop the end of the world which Trigon tried to bring. I forgot most of the episodes that happened after Trigon. I'm not so sure about the events, but this is what happened in my story's world. Slade alianced with the Brotherhood of Evil, for some kind of a grand scheme, but on the last minute, they betrayed him. So he was bent on bringing them down. Slade thought that he couldn't face them alone, so got help from the Teen Titans. The Titans, reluctantly, especially Robin, helped him out, knowing that they couldn't go against them on their own as well. They planned on taking him down as well after they got the Brotherhood of Evil, but he ran away before they could.

That's what happens in this world. Don't get it confused with the original.

Here goes nothing!

Oh, and by the way, I don't own the Teen Titans. If I had, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. I'd be making a whole season(maybe two) out of it.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the Titans. No. I should say _relaxing_ since a normal day would involve kicking some villian's butt. No. It was a very relaxing day. _Too_ relaxing for Robin. It made him nervous. Even as he was out at the pizza place near their Tower with the other Titans. But he tried to hide it since he wanted his friends to relax and have fun for once. It was enough for one person to worry and be on guard. The rest didn't have to suffer with him.

He smiled as Beast Boy and Cyborg had another one of those arguments about eating meat. It was quite nice, he supposed. This was as close as he could get to being normal. Of course, people stared at them and tried to get their autographs, sure, but at least there was no hero work to be done. And besides, he used to get that a lot even before he became a full time Robin.

Then, a man grabbed his attention. He strode quickly into the park. The pizza place, whatever its name was(they just called it the 'pizza place'), overlooked the park. It was on the second floor. They sat at a table outside, with a great view of the park. The man was wearing a long-sleeved, turtle-necked, mud-colored shirt. He also had one of those gloves which only covered the fingers half way. One of these gloved hands was in the pocket of a pair of black jeans. He wore a cap and the shadows hid his face. A long ponytail protruded from it.

He caught Robin's attention. Even when he was facing the other way. There was nothing wrong with his outfit. _If_ he didn't consider the fact that this was probably the _hottest day of the year._ He felt as if he was being steamed alive. Wonder how that man felt. But he showed no sign of it whatsoever.

Robin shook his head. People had their own reasons for everything. But... There was still something else. He wondered about the man's outfit _after_ he got a good look at him. And what would make Robin stare at a passing-by civilian?

The answer was easy but it wasn't what he wanted to get. The man held himself with so much power. He radiated such power that made Robin feel that even _he_ might not be able to win a fight against him. That made him nervous. With that much power, he could do anything. And what were the chances of him using it for good?

"Robin? Is there something wrong?" Starfire asked him cautiously.

"It's nothing." He assured her, smiling.

Yes. _Nothing._ Those powers could be used for good. He himself and his friends were an example of that. He was probably just being paranoid. _Probably._

He took a bite from a slice of pizza and enjoyed himself. _After_ checking that the man took a seat on a bench near them. He raised an eyebrow at one of BeastBoy's jokes and raised it even more when Raven desperately tried not to laugh, but failed.

"Hello, mister." He heard someone, probably a little girl, speak.

He smiled at that even though it wasn't directed to him. One of the reasons he liked this place was that it was next to a park. Meaning, there were lots of families around. And so were little children, with their innocence flowing in them endlessly.

"Hello, little girl." A low chuckled followed.

Robin froze. That voice. That low, sly, slithering voice. He'd _never_ forget that voice. Dread seeped into his body, paralyzing it, making him feel numb, inside and out.

"What are you doing here by yourself? Where's your mother? It's dangerous for a pretty girl like you to be all alone."

The man. It had to be him. He should have realized it sooner. He cursed himself for letting his guard down. He cursed himself for freezing because of him. He knew he'd come back sooner or later. He should have been prepared. He cursed himself for his stupidity.

"Is your mother near?" He asked.

"I.. I think so."

"Well, can you see her?" He chuckled as he spoke.

"No. I don't think- Mommy!" The girl shouted in delight.

"Oh, Lily! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! I've been worried sick!" A concerned mother scolded.

"I don't know. I was looking at the roses when I couldn't see you. He told me to look around, when I did, you were there! Like magic!" She giggled.

Robin was starting get over the shock. He thought hard, tried to make sure he was certain. He was. He ignored his friends' concerned looks and jumped out of his seat.

"I don't knw how to thank-"

"Slade!" She was cut off by Robin.

He jumped in and started attacking him. The navy cap hid his other features but showed his mouth, which was smirking. Anger flushed through him. He wasn't fighting against the mercenary. He was being played with. Slade blocked his attacks with ease, as if he wasn't really trying.

"Dude, what are you doing?! That's not Slade!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Yeah, man. Calm down." Cyborg tried to calm his friend down. _Tried._

"Azurath Metrium Synthos!" Raven held Robin with her dark energy and detatched him from the man.

"Let me go, Raven!" He nearly screamed.

"I am truly sorry." Starfire appologized as the man pulled down his cap even more, only exposing a part of his smirking mouth.

"What are you sorry about?! He's Slade!"

"Dude! You're not satisfied with obsessing over Slade _every day,_ you have to ruin our only chance of a day off?" Beast Boy complained.

"Beast Boy's right.. partly. You're too obsessed with him. Obsession's never healthy." Raven told him flatly.

"Ugh! Why can't you guys see that that's Slade, the man who not only threatened us more than once, but tried to _take over the world__?!"_

The woman held her child close, and looked around, worried. She didn't know what to do.

"You should probably go. I can handle this. Besides, I think someone's waiting for you." He spoke to her, smiling.

A man was briskly walking to her from a little away with a worried look on his face. He seemed to be her husband, the child's father. The woman seemed to hesitate. The man _did_ seem so nice. He nodded reassuringly. She walked to her husband and after one last look, walked away.

"See, the dude's a nice and caring guy. Can we _please_ go back now?" Beast Boy complained.

"He's not _nice_ and _caring!_ He's Slade!"

"Yeah, like the last _three hundred_ other innocent civilians? Come on, man." Cyborg seemed to be tired of this argument.

"But-!"

"He's right." Raven told him, slowly moving him away from the man.

Starfire looked at him with concern, as if he was out of his mind. He growled. Suddenly a beeping sound came from the man's pocket. He brought a pager out, looked at it, and put it back.

"I'm sorry, _Titans,_ but I need to be going. I hope we could clear this awful misunderstanding, but I'm running out of time." He smiled appologetically.

"Oh, no. It is us, who are truly sorry." Starfire appologized.

"You're letting him get away?!" Everybody ignored him.

"I _am_ sorry, since I probably gave something to bring this terrible misunderstanding. But it was still nice to meet you Titans. _Again._ Especially you, _Robin._ I'm a big fan of yours. On normal circumstances, I would get your autograph, but I _am_ in a hurry. And even if I wasn't, I doubt you could give it to me. I hope I could see you some other time."

He whispered the word 'again' so softly only Robin could hear it. His masked eyes grew wide. He could see a smirk. A smirk that said 'I. Win'. He scowled and growled. The man, whom we now know as Slade, smiled at him once more and turned away.

"Stop him! It's really him! You can't let him get away!" Robin struggled against the black energy that bound him tight.

"Please, Robin. May we not go back to the having of fun and eating of pizza?" Asked Starfire.

He scowled at the now disappearing figure. He reached his belt and took out a small bomb. It was used more for distraction than to cause damage. It would serve its purpose now. He threw it down at the ground.

The explosion caused Raven's concentration to falter, releasing Robin. He started to fall but the explosion threw him up. He pushed with his hands against the approaching ground and backflipped. He looked around. Slade was nowhere to be seen.

"You nearly hurt Raven!" Beast Boy shouted as Raven picked herself from the ground.

"And _you_ let Slade get away!" Saying that he was furious would have been an understatement.

"Robin, even if he _was_ Slade, he's gone now. Forget about him. For now. Rest. And tomorrow, we'll look for him." Raven tried to calm him down. Again, she _tried,_ proving once more that no one could calm him down on the matters of Slade.

"How can I _relax_ and have _fun_ when I know Slade's out there?!" He scowled at his friends. "I'm going to go back to the Tower and look for any abnormal activities that could be Slade's doing."

He turned around and left. The Titans looked at each other. Their leader and friend was obsessed with that man. Obsession never leads to a happy ending. History taught mankind exactly that. The hard way.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please understand if there are spelling and/or grammatical errors. English is not my first language. But please, point them out so that I can correct them. I hope it wasn't too short or anything. Anyway, see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. ****I'm really sorry about the late update. I was actually trying to update last Sunday, but the Doc. Manager wouldn't accept my files. Something about the file being empty. I write with my smartphone on an app called "Thinkfree Office", and since I entered the dormitory after my first chapter, it was really hard for me to hook my phone to a computer. But now, I finally have my turn on the very limited set of computers and a lot of demand from all the students in the dorm. Yes, I tried to copy-paste it, but when I did, the fonts were all messed up. So, finally, I'm here.**

**And since it's been a week from the first chapter, I thought that you might have forgotten about the story. Like I do. And even though I don't, if the story takes a long time to update, it's really hard to get in the flow of the story right away. At least, it is for me. So, I'm also gonna write a summary of the last chapter. Even though there's really nothing to write about.**

**So, sit back, and enjoy!**

**Bu the way, I so do not own the Teen Titans. But I own all the othercharacters.**

**oooooo**

**Summary: Robin finds Slade in his civies, but none of the other Titans believe him. Robin is mad and heads back to the Tower. The Titans are worried.**

**oooooo**

_"And _you_ let Slade get away!" Saying that he was furious would have been an understatement._

_"Robin, even if he was Slade, he's gone now. Forget about him. For now. Rest and tomorrow, we'll look for him." Raven tried to calm him down. Again, she _tried,_ proving once more that no one could calm him down on the matters of Slade._

_"How can I _relax_ and have _fun_ when I know Slade's out there?!" He scowled at his friends. "I'm going to go back to the Tower and look for any abnormal activities that could be Slade's doing."_

_He turned around and left. The Titans looked at each other. Their leader and friend was obsessed with that man. Obsession never leads to a happy ending. History taught mankind exactly that. The hard way._

**oooooo**

The so called Slade walked among people who knew nothing about the man they were brushing past. Who _cared_ nothing. His lips curled up a bit at that thought. He could drop dead and they would still walk past him.

He walked a little more and reached a huge building. There were people everywhere. It was supposed to be an office of... well, _something._ It was about thirty floors high. He didn't care. All he cared about was underneathe all these. There were fancy elevators, all gleaming. But he passed those and in a far corner, found a wreck of an elevator that clearly read, 'STAFF ONLY'.

He walked up to it and pressed a button, the _only_ button. The door opened to show a dirty, hot, suffocating interior. He stepped in, not seeming to mind the filth crunching underneath his sparkling shoes. The doors closed behind him.

The buttons were also worn out, so much that one would have to squint in order to read the numbers. And even then, find it extremely hard. He brought out a key to open up a small compartment that was located under the buttons. Normally, it would reveal switches that controled the elevator. It was for maintenance purposes. Hoewer, this one revealed a thin slit that was clearly meant as a slot for something, a small black pad, and a touchpad with only numbers.

He put the key back in his pocket and brought out an identification card of some sort and stuck it in the thin slit. He entered a code very fast, as if he was used to this as a person would be used to eating, and pressed his thumb gently on the pad.

"Identity confirmed."

As an electronic voice of a woman echoed in the elevator, the walls fell away to reveal a gleaming interior.

"Personal Identification Code required."

He hesitated. Maybe he needed to change the code. If he hesitated, if he had to feel a small pang echoing through his heart every time he spoke of it, it probably meant he should change it. He sighed inwardly. That's exactly what he's been telling himself for the past fourteen years.

"RICHARD"

"Confirmed. Please retrieve your card. Then select your destination."

He took out his card and put it in his pocket. The compartment would be locked on its own, so he didn't have to worry about it. He looked at the buttons. They were changed as well, all gleaming, and had only up to thirteen. He pressed the button that read thirteen, the red one among silver.

The elevator dropped abruptly. His expression didn't change a bit as the elevator swerved, dropped, and rose. He almost looked bored. Soon, it came to a stop as abruptly as it had dropped.

"Department 13" The doors slowly opened. "Have a nice-"

"Look out!"

The kind electronic voice was buried under the sound of an machine gun firing and a warning that made its way to him even through all that racket.

He took in what lay before him. A training drone was firing a machine gun madly. He raised an eyebrow. There was only one way of disarming a training drone. To destroy its generator, which was buried deep in its metalic chest, just where a man would have his heart. It took only a second for him to take it all in and think of his next move.

He jumped to the right, feeling the disturbances in the air the raging bullets made. He pulled out a gun from a strap on his ankle and took cover behind a desk. When the bullets reached it, he jumped high in the air and before the drone could aim at him, pulled the trigger. It was a clean shot. Right in the middle of the generator. He was back on the ground as it stopped. A man with a few streaks of white in his black hair and beard approached him.

"What happened, Mr. Steward?" He asked the man, who was smiling good-heartedly.

"We were traing the newbie when the training drone went haywire."

"Newbie?" He raised an eyebrow, amused.

"You probably didn't get a chance to meet him, but he's quite good." He said, equally amused.

"If he's good, how did _this_ happen?"

He asked, gesturing towards the drone and the damage it had done. The office had many things. Desks, computers, etc. All of these now had bullet holes in them.

"He actually lasted _two whole minutes_ before that thing marched out of the newbie training area. Not everybody's like you, you know." He said, laughing.

They had what he would call an 'interesting tradition'. When a newbie came, they would take them to the newbie trainig area, which had walls that were bound to crumble after a few kicks. They would leave him there with a training drone that was programed to go mad with the machine gun it was given. It was a training that was bound to go wrong. They did this to evaluate him and to lower his cockiness. Since anyone being assigned to Department 13 would have to be one of the very best among whichever group he was with, it was important to show him that he was very much capable of failing.

He raised an eyebrow at him. Then, his look of amusement changed to that of curiosity as a young man approached them, specifically Mr. Steward, cautiously.

"U...Um... Si..Sir?" He called out, fidgeting.

"Yes?" He asked, holding back his laughter.

"I.. I..." He seemed to be lost at words.

Before long, all of the people in the department gathered around and he stammered even more. The so called Slade, the mercenary, sighed.

"Well, you actually managed to ruin our whole department. Not so bad on your first day, huh, kid?" Mr. Steward asked, _trying _to sound sarcastic.

"Sorry, sir. I-"

"Congratulations."

Everyone looked at him. Even the newbie stared at him wide eyed.

"I don't know about others' records or how you did, but according to Mr. Steward, yours is..." He looked for the right word. "_Impressive."_

"I'll leave the explaining to you, Mr. Steward." He smirked as he passed by.

He walked over to an office seperated by bulletproof glass. There were actually _two_ glasses. If the person in the office felt like it, he could hide what's going on inside by releasing thick gas in between the glasses. In the same way, he could make the glass clear again. Right now, the gas prevented him from looking into the office.

He knocked and immediately opened the door. Behind a desk, a balding man sat facing the doorway. He smiled as Slade entered. He frowned. He was supposed to yell at him if he opened the door without warning. The man locked the door by pressing one of many buttons on his desk. Apparently, he didn't want to be disturbed. He narrowed his eyes. Him smiling like that and locking the door was never a good sign.

He took off his cap. He had bangs that sutck to his forehead with sweat. His jet black hair was tied into a neat ponytail with... with... a Hello Kitty hairband? In contrast to his hair, his skin was pale, as if he never got enough sunlight. His abnormally red lips stood out from it. Anybody who saw him would say that he looked sinister, at the very least. But anybody who saw his eyes would argue at that. If the saying 'eyes are the windows to one's heart' is true, then he must have a beautifrl heart. His eyes were blue. It was like looking up to a bright sky. The kind that makes one feel endless happiness and content with life.

He crossed his arms, still holding the cap with his right hand. He looked down at the man, lifting an eyebrow and the tip of his lips slightly.

"Wolfe, take a seat."

**oooooo**

**A/N: I know. Short. Both chapter one and two are extremely short. Actually, they were supposed to be chapter one. But then I realized that if I make them capter one, the same problem that I mentioned earlier would arise.**

**But I can update on the promised days****, every**** Saturday or Sunday(based on Korean time), if nothing important comes up.**** I'm also considering updating every other week, so that even when I can't write because I'm being buried under all the studying that needs to be done, or just in a state where I really can't focus on it, I can still get the chapters to you. I'm just hoping that this story doesn't get abandoned somewhere in between. So, bear with me.**

**Slade just enters a high security facility. Who is he? And his password is Richard! And I think we all know who **_**that**_** is.**

**I'm really excited about this story. This is my first time sharing my stories through the internet. And even offline, I've shone my work to very few people. I'm nervous and excited at the same time.**

**Anyway, see you next week! Or the week after. Thanks for reading.**

**P.S. I put line breaks and they get erased everytime! So I had to stick with what I've got now. It's so frustrating!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Well, this is a little longer than usual, but**** only ****by ****300 words, give or take****. ****Anyway, e****njoy!**

**BTW, I do not own the Teen Titans. I'd be filthy rich if I was****.**** And I don't see myself in a mansion or with custom made clothes or ****with ****the sleek Volvo. So, yeah. I don't own the Titans. Do I have to go through this in **_**every**_** chapter? I mean, it's **_**obvious**_** that I don't own the Titans! It's called a fan**** fiction for a**** reason, ****for crying out loud****!**

**OOOOO**

**Summary: Slade goes to a high security facility. He meets the newbie and Mr. Steward. The man behind the desk, the commander, call****s**** him Wolfe.**

**OOOOO**

_"Wolfe, take a seat."_

He raised an eyebrow, a mocking smile apparent on his face. He stared at the man for a while, trying to read him, and he did. He had a favor to ask. And by the way he's been acting, he was not going to like it. Not _one_ bit.

"I prefer to stand, as you well know, Commander." He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow to urge him to speak.

"Well, how have you been? I haven't seen you since you gave me that report on your last mission."

"Enough with the pleasantaries, Commander. Get on with it." He added with an after thought. _"If_ you don't mind."

"...There's.. a mission..." He ddin't like where this was going. "You're not going to like it. Even if you do, you're going to act as if you don't."

He frowned. What could that be? His mouth itched to ask, but he held it in as best as he could.

"There's a group of terrorists, thieves, more like, that's been taking hostages for ransom, blackmailing to blow up monuments or tourist sites for some money. They haven't been much of a threat, but they are growing rapidly. The government's been disregarding them, but it's getting out of hand."

He frowned even more, not understanding. There was nothing different about it so far. He glared at his superior.

"They have a reliable source with the information that they're going to hit the National Bank next. They are going to take everyone as hostage for a considerable sum.

"The government is tired of vigilantes running around, the people saying that the government is less effective than a one-maned-vigilante. They want to show them that they are as good. No. That they are even better. They want to take them down even before the so called heros have time to come.

"Simply put, they want to show off their fire power, efficiency, and their men."

He concluded, interwining his fingers and resting his chin on them. The Wolfe frowned.

"So, they want to show the people that they are powerful enough to protect them on their own. In order to prove that, they're willing to allow terrorism. I get that. But I don't think they have any use of _us,_ unless... _unless_"

He cocked his head, his scowl growing deeper. He muttered 'unless' once more under his breath. He straightened up and sighed.

"_Unless_ they want this to be _perfect._ So they make use of the department where they have gathered their very best." He shook his head in disbelief "They want one of _us _to go on a rescue mission? Do they even _know_ what we specialize in? Do they even _know_-" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course they do. They're the ones who created this department in the first place." He sighed again. "So you're sending _me_, the best of your men, to a hostage-rescue mission? First the undercover mission to _arrest_ criminals, now this? Who do they think I am? A knight in shining armor, someone who's _waiting_ for his turn to 'save the day'?"

"Yes. They want make sure that the world's impressed. That's why I'm forced to send you." He sighed as he spoke. "But, look on the bright side, Wolfe. At least you'd be able to meet your beloved Robin. It's happening in Jimp City." He added when he frowned at the mention of Robin.

He sighed. Robin would try to get to him again. He should have never said yes to the undercover mission. Now, Robin thought that he was the bad guy. Sure, he wasn't far from that, but that was different. He would try to bring him down no matter what. And he had thought that they had gotten quite close after their short alliance against Trigon and the Brotherhood of Evil.

He grimaced.

"Would that be all, Commander?" He asked, putting his cap on again.

"Yes. That'd be all." Wolfe turned to leave. "Wolfe?" He turned back, lifting an eyebrow that was hidden beneath the cap.

"Be... careful."

He laughed. "You're telling _me_ to be careful?"

They both heard the unspoken words. 'You're telling me to be careful? A _killing_ machine? Someone who has been bred and raised for the sole purpose of cold-blooded murder?'

"No, I'm telling one of _my_ _men_ to be carefull." He sighed and waved his hand, rubbing his temple. "Just... _go._ The FBI will contact you."

Wolfe lifted the tip of his lips as a good bye, and left, not even bothering to do the same for Mr. Steward and the wide-eyed newbie.

OOOOO

Red and blue lights flashed and sirens deafened anyone who was near enough, including Wolfe, who was sitting in one of those tiresome things. Police cars sped, making way. Large black vans with sirens followed close by. When the people of Jump City recovered from the commotion and started to go by their daily routines, sirens could be heard again as a flock of ambulances drove by them.

Wolfe sat grumpily with his arms crossed in his seat. He hated noise. He liked the quiet. He didn't even like talking. The sirens were enough to give him a headache, even _without_ the excited chatters of the young FBI agent sitting next to him. And the blue and red lights made his eyes sore.

He sighed for the hundredth time today. Why did they need to _announce_ their arrival? It would be hard enough without the enemy knowing that you're _there_. He rubbed his temples above his cap that was hiding his features.

He groaned in relief as the vehicle halted to a stop. He was the first one to jumped out of it. The bank, the beautiful Roman building, stood with its majesty broken down. She was once at the end of admiration, but now of terror. The cars were all scattered throughout the huge parking lot. People slowly swarmed around it, seeing their appearance. Slowly, the media arrived as well.

He went over to the center of the parking lot. They had had simulations, plans for every scenario. Of course, he hadn't always been present in those, but he got the big picture. And that was all he needed.

Soon, the whole team, which was as big as an army, stood disciplined just the way they had been told. They had 3 teams. Team alpha would be charging in blindly through the doors of the bank, trying their best to bring down the terrorists. Team beta would stay in the parking lot with him, waiting to give back-up when any of the teams needed it, and to control the situation from afar. Team gamma would scout the area for any kind of threat lurking outside. And the local police would handle civilians and the press from getting too close.

He looked at the horizon. The sun was already tilting. It was 7pm, but it was also summer. _Sweltering_, _sticky_, and _annoying_ summer. At least it had an upside. The day was longer than any time of the year. He sighed. At the very least, he escaped from the deadly fate of doing this in the dark.

"Our goal is to disarm the band of terrorists that has sprung up recently and save the hostages. I am advising captives, not bodies. We need to know who's behind this. Focus on saving lives, not taking them." He groaned inwardly at this. He didn't believe a word he just forced out of his mouth. It was for the press. It was only for show. And he hated _every_ part of it.

"_But!_ That doesn't mean I'm sending any of you on a suicide mission. If you feel that your life's being threatened in _any_ way, DO NOT hesitate to shoot. I repeat. DO NOT hesitate to kill."

They were making him sound like a commanding officer who never lets down his men and throws his life to save them in one of those cheesy comrade movies, which, of course, like all movies, he had not watched. He just knew that because that's what the Commander had said when he had brought the script back to their headquarter.

"We are going to barge in that door. We are not to negotiate with criminals. Unless we don't have any other way of saving the hostages. As I told you before, the lives of the hostages are all that matters."

He sighed inwardly again. Anyone who had a brain would see through his act. But it seemed that everyone lacked one these days. He blamed the television.

He had been given a script. And of course, it was made by an agent, and he was no Shakespeare. They had told him that they needed to show the world that they would do anything to ensure the safety of civilians. They didn't like killing as much as the vigilantees, but they were willing to when absolutely neccessarry. The agent just wrote all of it down, making Wolfe curse him.

He yelled some instructions and the gamma team marched out of the parking lot. They were consisted of about twenty men. They would take out any snipers and secure the perimeter.

All he had to do now, was wait. And deal with the press. _Ugh! And_ deal with the Titans if ever they would come. No, _when_ they came.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Please! Could you tell us what's going on here?" A reporter shouted over all the commotion, sticking a microphone at him.

He sighed inwardly. It was going to be a _long_ night.

**OOOOO**

**Yeah. I get what you mean. This is not my favorite chapter either. But this one and the following few chapters are kind of crucial. ****Well, maybe not ****exactly**** _crucial,_**** but important enough. It introduces Wolfe and his characteristics, since he is different from Slade****, as you probably have figured out****. And he needed to be introduced to the Titans, not as Slade, but as Wolfe. Meaning, you'll get to see them**** in the next chapter****! ****Yay!**

**Well, I guess I'll s****ee you next time****!**

**P.S. I don't know why the doc. manager won't accept my files! I don't know who's to blane. Is it Thinkfree Office, Kingsoft Office, or ? Am I the only one having these kind of problems? Because if so, the doc. manager either hates me or my smartphone. Does anyone know what to do?**


End file.
